The present invention relates to a blanket that contains aerogel particles and fibers, a process of making the same, and uses thereof.
Aerogels have a very low density, high porosity, and small pore diameters. Aerogels, in particular those with porosities of greater than about 60% and densities of less than about 0.4 g/cc, exhibit very low thermal conductivity. Therefore, aerogels are used as thermal insulating materials as is described, for example, in EP-A-0 171 722, incorporated in its entirety by reference herein.
However, aerogels can have several disadvantages. For instance, aerogels can have poor mechanical stability, can be dusty, and, when in particulate form, can be prone to settling over time. In addition, aerogels can be brittle, non-flexible, and fracture when compressed. Generally, any attempt to compress or flex large pieces made of aerogel will result in breaking them. Also, transportation, handling, and installation can be difficult with aerogels due to their lack of shock resistance and flexibility.
Accordingly, there is a need for composites that avoid one or more of the above-described disadvantages.